Bells, We're Up To Bat
by kitten4979
Summary: A one shot inspired by Breaking Dawn Quote of the Day #6. Bella/Edward. Bella gets ready for the wedding at the Cullen house. What's going through her head? Apologies that I am horrible at summaries. My first attempt at Twilight fanfic, please review.


Breaking Dawn

Quote of the Day #6:

Charlie: "Bells, we're up to bat."

--

I grimaced as Alice continued to poke, prod, and primp me in her abnormally large bathroom – my bedroom was significantly smaller than this room. Come to think of it, even Charlie's bedroom may actually be smaller than this room. Who needed a bathroom this big anyway? I tried desperately to look everywhere but the large mirror in front of me, despising moments like this, when I am the center of attention. Why did today's event seem to be a big deal to everyone but me? I knew it wasn't every day that a person got married, but I couldn't fathom what was so special about _me_. Just plain old Bella. Resigned, I picked up _Wuthering Heights_ from the floor and began to read it for the "millionth time" as Edward would say as he rolled his eyes. I couldn't help but release a contented sigh.

Edward. The mere thought of him still made my knees weak and sent butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I lowered the book and closed my eyes as I envisioned my Adonis – his smooth velvet voice, the sweetness of his breath, his cool pale skin that dazzled under the sun's bright light, his carelessly windblown bronze hair, my favorite crooked smile, his warm butterscotch colored eyes… my Edward, soon to be bound to me in the most human form for eternity – as my husband.

I couldn't stop the shudder racketing through my body at the mere thought of the word – _husband_. Ugh. Married at eighteen, though _technically _speaking, Edward was nearly hundred and ten and perpetually seventeen in looks only. I still cringed at how this smacked of a shotgun wedding, but did it really matter anymore? The date of my changing was set. After the honeymoon, we would blend in like everyone else – preparing for our departure to college. I would be saying good-bye to every human in my life for good, even if _they_ didn't know it.

I felt a shiver race down my spine, unsure if it was the impending final farewell hung so closely in the distance, the image of Edward in my mind or if the pre-wedding jitters were finally getting to me. Not that I had much to worry about since Alice had taken care of everything for me. All I had to do was endure quite a bit of pampering… and not see Edward for a few hours. The hardest and worst part of the bargain, otherwise, not a bad deal.

Though this morning had started off badly for me; I don't usually have good days when I wake up without Edward's presence in my room. He had been anxious about leaving me, but he _was_ old-fashioned – to a point. He knew it was considered bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, and I'm pretty sure the other motivating factor was not wanting to start our marriage off on the wrong foot with both fate _and_ Alice's ire.

Like every other night in the year we had been together, Edward stealthily crawled through my open bedroom window last night. After refusing my usual futile attempts at persuasion to coerce him to stay, I reminded him that I was bad luck anyway – danger magnet, remember? He chuckled softly as he gently removed my arms from around his neck. He stroked my cheek before singing my lullaby. This would be the last time he would have to leave me alone, he promised, reminding me that after today, we would legally be husband and wife and able to live _together_. No more sneaking in and out of windows, fearing the wrath of Charlie. I felt my heart rate decelerate and my tense muscles relaxed before surrendering to sleep in the safety of his cool strong arms. Our last night apart.

I can only assume that he left shortly before the stroke of midnight, pressing his cool lips against my forehead then sneaking out the same window he had snuck into. I imagine he had to pry himself from whatever little death grip I had on his shirt. I sighed again. Always the gentleman, utterly unselfish, though he would deny it. Like he had told me before: he would always be _that boy_. The boy who would always be the perfect example of chivalry, with an infinite amount of self control – though he would also deny the self control part.

I had woken up hours later, disoriented and grouchy as dawn was breaking, giving slowly into panic that he wasn't anywhere to be seen in my room. I frowned at the sun as it climbed higher into the crystal clear, bright blue sky. And so begins a bad day. How could the Cullens possibly be out in public on such a sunny day without causing a scene? An umbrella could only do so much. And head to toe coverage would be ridiculous – even during summer in Washington. I scowled at the sky for joining in ruining my day. Then I saw his flawless script on a note on my pillow.

"Don't worry, I'm not far. We'll be together soon. Don't let Alice talk you into anything you don't want to do. You'll always be the most beautiful and most important thing in my world. P.S. – Don't worry about the sun, Alice was excited you picked this day for a reason."

My fear subsided as I walked to my open window, watching the clouds creep closer towards to Forks. A grin spread quickly across my face – never bet against Alice. No wonder she squealed in delight when I picked this Saturday two months ago. Every other Saturday up until today had been uncommonly unfalteringly and unforgivably sunny.

I wondered if Edward was hiding in the woods behind Charlie's house. I squinted my eyes in vain, desperately searching the forest line, hoping to catch just a glimpse of him. Eight hours. Surely I could survive eight hours without him, couldn't I? I had endured longer – barely. Besides, I would be distracted at the Cullens' palatial home in a few hours so Alice could use me as a human Barbie doll for the big day. I knew that the boys would be here shortly after I left to hang out with Charlie. I smiled ruefully at the thought of the guys sitting around Charlie's living room, relaxed, watching whatever game was on as I would be mercilessly pampered by Alice.

Alice knocked on our front door at promptly eight o'clock. I wasn't sure what kind of torture she was planning to endure me to that would last four and half hours, but I didn't ask. I knew that she knew what she was doing. She seemed mildly distracted as she raced us back to the Cullen house in her yellow Porsche, but otherwise quite excited about the day ahead of us.

Four hours later, my skin has been scrubbed, exfoliated, and lathered with thick lotion so I smoother than a baby's butt; my plain frizzy brown hair had been made glossy, bouncy, and expertly straightened and pinned into a sophisticated updo. Yet I continued to sit dazed in the uncomfortable vanity chair in a fluffy white robe and my underwear with a goofy grin on my face. My fingers released the book as my toes curled while my imagination rewound to the feeling Edward's lips on my skin. Who needs a book to distract me when I could think of Edward instead?

"Bella," Alice exasperated; abruptly snapping me out of my daydream. I bolted upright in the chair, causing the book to slide off my lap and onto the cold tile with a thud. "Quit fidgeting or else your toes are going to get smudged."

Her frosty hands had a death grip on my left foot. I felt a faint blush creep up my face but stared at her with wide eyed innocence. I couldn't help but chide her, "Alice, you can see the future. Do you honestly see me doing something _that_ stupid?"

Alice cocked her head to the side as though to hear me better, still bent over my toes. Her face went smooth and blank as she froze with the nail polish brush in midair. I held my breath as I watched the pale pink lacquer begin to drip down the brush. If a toe was going to be smudged, it was going to be her fault, not mine, if that drop landed. But Alice maintain perfectly still stance, like a pristine China doll with short spiky hair. Finally, she chuckled. "No, I don't," she had to admit as she continued to apply a second coat on my big toe.

"Thank you," I said smugly. "I may be a danger magnet, but I know better than to-"

Alice suddenly snapped her head from my foot, making me jump slightly as she glared towards the bathroom door. A low snarl erupted from her chest. In the years that I've known her, I had never seen her so agitated. My fingers automatically curled around my seat as prepared myself for an onslaught.

"He wouldn't…" she muttered quietly, almost to herself.

My hands automatically shot up to smooth my hair, readying myself for whoever was about to walk through the door, only to remember that my hair was already pinned perfectly into place, awaiting the final touch. Feeling stupid, I lowered my hands back to my lap. I nervously twisted the diamond ring on my finger.

"He wouldn't what, Alice?" I asked hesitantly. Was Edward actually rethinking his decision to marry me? Or changing me so I could be with him for eternity? Did he realize that I really wasn't he really wanted? Or needed? Was Jake going to crash the wedding? Wait, Alice could see Jake. Was it my father? Was Charlie going to object after all? Who wouldn't do what?

Still frowning, Alice ignored my question with a shake of her head and returned her attention back to my toes. She was on my pinkie toe when she looked up at me and sighed loudly. "Don't you dare, Edward Cullen," she spat angrily. "Family, brother or not, if you ruin this for me, I will end you. You promised me that you wouldn't try to read our minds today. You. Promised. Don't forget that."

I couldn't help but laugh. How very Edward – overprotective and utterly unused to surprises, since he can read everyone's thoughts, except – thankfully – for mine. "If only I had your immunity today," she muttered as I gave her an apologetic smile. Determined not to give in to a fit of giggles, I sat still as she finished shellacking and blew a hairdryer over my toes.

"Are you nervous?" she asked once my toes were dry as she put away her arsenal of beauty products. My eyes widened as she pulled out a new arsenal. Makeup. Ugh. Ugh. Ugh.

"Not as nervous as I am about those things coming towards my eyes," I hedged.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Really, Bella. They're only tweezers. I'm only going to shape your eyebrows a little. Do you honestly want a unibrow? Think of the pictures, Bella. Pictures you'll look back at a hundred years from now and think back to this very day. Think about it, Bella. Really think about it. You'll look like Bert from Sesame Street in a beautiful wedding dress. Do you really want to look back on one of the happiest days of your human existence and think 'Gosh, I should have let Alice fix my eyebrows'?"

"Alice…" I moaned, making Alice cluck her tongue. Sensing her dissatisfaction at me, I succumbed to her persuasive powers. I hung my head in defeat as her hand caught my chin, lifting it into the light. No, I didn't want to look like a female Neanderthal. Even though no matter what Alice did, I would still feel like one next to Edward's perfection anyway. I quietly went back to my happy place as Alice's cool hands weed whacked my eyebrows. I barely noticed the sweeping of powder on my face as Alice continued her journey to make me irresistible.

"Ready?" Alice asked, bringing my back to reality – again. My mouth opened into a perfect "o" as she came towards me with the gown. It was time. Really this time. I slid uncomfortably into the white gown and smoothed the skirt as Alice zipped me up. Even though she had altered the dress to fit me perfectly, I still couldn't feel comfortable in it. I didn't feel like myself. Like me. Her hands were a blur as she shoved my feet into heels, jostled my breasts to fit the bodice of my dress, pinned up stray hairs that had fallen from the gracefully updo and lightly sprayed perfume on my wrists.

"Not that you need it. Edward thinks you smell good enough as is," she snickered, making me roll my eyes. "Esme!" she called out. "Rosalie! We're ready for you! I have to get dressed now! And don't forget the _Magna Carta_ then _Les Miserablés_ in the original French then _The Art of War_, if needed, in Japanese!"

The _Magna Carta_? _Les Miserablés_? _The Art of War_? Then it dawned on me. Edward. I stifled a giggle as I imagined what was going through their heads to block Edward from getting in. Within a second, Esme was at my side, already impeccably dressed in a royal blue gown. She beamed at me before looking away quickly, "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

I felt my heart beat quicken as I watched Rosalie inch towards the open door. Dang it. Still gorgeous, even though I purposely pick the most hideous bridesmaid dress ever. I should have known that she still look intimidatingly gorgeous in baby puke green. I felt like a toad next to her. Rosalie held my gaze for a brief moment before dropping her eyes to the floor, no doubt beginning the recital of the _Magna Carta_ in her head. Though things had… thawed, for a lack of a better word, between us in the last few weeks, I wouldn't bet my life that she was reciting the ancient text for my benefit.

"Nervous. Definitely getting more and more nervous," I admitted honestly.

"Don't be," Esme smiled wider as she patted my arm, a little distracted, but I knew why. "Think of this as just a formality. You know you're already a part of this family. We just have to make a bit of show of it for everyone else's benefit."

"Thanks," I mumbled as I felt a blush creep up my face as Esme kissed me lightly on my cheek.

"I've never seen Edward as happy as he is with you," Esme continued as she lifted the lid off an ivory box sitting on the bathroom counter, not looking into the mirror at my reflection. I grinned at her restraint, so careful not to ruin Alice's element of surprise on my dearly beloved. I held my breath as Esme lifted the veil from the box. "I had always worried that Edward would never find anyone – after a hundred years, you start to worry as a mother." I smiled as dipped my head down so she could adjust the headpiece. "But then he met you. And you love him with the same ferocity as he does you. You have no idea how grateful I am…" She trailed off as she took a step back and breathed out, "You look beautiful."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Alice yelped from her closet. She emerged immaculately dressed in her emerald green dress, but stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes rested on me.

"I'm hideous, aren't I?" I asked grimly as I played with the lace on my bodice.

"I do _not_ do bad work," she replied huffily as she crossed her arms. "Don't you want to see what you look like?" she asked confused.

I shook my head, "Nope."

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "There's no time anyway. We need to get to the church." She grabbed my arm and headed towards the hallway. "Charlie's waiting and there's going to be a traffic jam since it's not every day the Sheriff's daughter gets married. Nearly the whole town is going to be waiting."

"Did he bring the cruiser?" I asked cheekily.

"Drove all the way to the church with the siren on so no one would get in his way," Alice smiled as she helped me into the back seat and handed me my bouquet – wildflowers. My _Anne of Green Gables_ moment was complete. "Carlisle sat with him. While Emmett and Jasper drove the Volvo and Edward followed in your car."

Charlie was standing at the top of the stairs outside the church as he fidgeted with his suit lapels with the rest of the Cullen clan, sans Edward, and Renée and Phil when we pulled up. I had to bite my cheek and the absurdness of everyone I loved looking so formal, so unlike themselves. I could have sworn I saw a tear well in Charlie's eyes as he helped me out of the Cullens' black Mercedes Benz. Renée cooed and fawned over me as we stood outside, waiting for Alice to give us instructions.

"Renée and Phil will go in first, followed by Carlisle and Esme, then Rosalie and Jasper, Emmett and myself, then Bella," she said eyeing me. "You and Charlie are not to enter until you hear the first notes of the Wedding March. You need to stand off to the side or something until we're all in and ready for you. I'll be watching you," she warned, knowing I was dying to see Edward.

I took another deep breath. Of course Alice would be watching. I was thrown off kilter as I heard the beginning notes of my lullaby begin to play. Was Edward playing inside the church? Alice threw a smirk and wink over her shoulder at me as the church doors opened to allow Renée and Phil begin the procession. Charlie scooted me to the side, out of sight from everyone's prying eyes inside. The melody flowed seamlessly into Esme's favorite as she and Carlisle floated inside. Charlie cleared his throat.

"Gee, Bells," he said as Esme's song streamed into another composition by Edward. "You look all grown up."

"Thanks, Dad," I smiled.

My nervousness bubbled, but was suddenly quelled with one last look at Jasper. He threw me a quick grin before he and Rosalie also disappeared into the church. Emmett gave me a quick bear hug, while Alice gave me a peck on the cheek, before taking Alice's arm into his. The absurd contrast between their physical appearances was purely comical. Emmett's formable frame next to Alice litheness. I could almost hear the snickers from the guests. Then there was an eerie silence from the church as the music stopped playing. I could only guess that Edward had relinquished the piano to take his place at the altar with his brothers and pastor.

"Bells, we're up to bat," Charlie nudged me as the opening notes of the Wedding March crooned from the ancient organ.

I faintly heard everyone shuffle as they got up on their feet in the crowded church. Still basking from the residual calming feeling Jasper had washed over me, I looked up at Charlie and grinned. "Yes, we are," I said confidently as Charlie and I stepped into the threshold. I was ready for my future, come what may, and knew it would happen with Edward at my side.


End file.
